


Carpe Diem

by janusrome



Series: Next of Kin [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fix-It, M/M, Other, Pacific Rim: Uprising movie spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: 戰後十年，PPDC雪梨峰會攻擊事件之後。





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> 我明明早就已經出坑了，沒想到竟被一張IG照瞬間炸了出來！  
<https://www.instagram.com/p/B330EL5h6ze/>  
反正Chuck都能從海底核爆生還，Mako從直昇機空難逃過死劫也是理所當然。
> 
> 友善提醒：本篇有 Pacific Rim: Uprising 電影劇透。

濃煙竄上高空，萬里無雲的藍天襯得一道道黑煙格外怵目驚心。消防車繞過扭曲變形的車輛與崩落的建築體，從尚能通行的道路艱困地接近火場。消防隊員指揮民眾疏散，佈置水線進行緊急灌救。原先部署在碎頂基地周邊的鎮暴警察已放下武器，他們協助消防隊員進場，並用盾牌將受傷的示威民眾抬往緊急醫療站，傷勢嚴重者再由趕到的救護車送往鄰近醫院。

雖不若地面的忙碌混亂，天空裡也非常熱鬧——十數架分別來自軍隊、警察、消防單位、以及民間電視臺的直升機盤旋在雪梨市中心的上方。怪獸戰爭結束至今仍每年舉辦一次的聯合救難演習發揮了功效，RAAF的戰鬥直升機封鎖城市上空，緊盯海岸，嚴陣以待，只放警方的巡邏直升機和搜救直升機進入「災區」封鎖範圍。姍姍來遲的三臺機甲援軍投放在淺海，踩著海床巡邏近海，搜尋敵人的蹤影。

Chuck Hansen，退役Jaeger駕駛員、現職搜救直升機飛行員，是其中一位最早趕到事故現場的人。

上一次見到這種景象，是十一年前的歲末，第四量級怪獸Mutavore輕而易舉打穿甫完工的高聳環海圍牆「生命牆」，闖進幾乎毫無抵禦能力的雪梨市。戰爭的回憶猛然湧上心頭，Chuck趕緊藉由調節呼吸控制自己的激動情緒，他戰戰兢兢駕駛直升機，飛過危樓與瓦礫，小心翼翼接近現場。

可是，這次從海裡來襲的龐然巨物不是怪獸，而是不明人士操控的**Jaeger**。

Chuck接到消息準備出勤時，他立刻聯絡來到雪梨出席會議的PPDC秘書長Mako，然而受到通訊干擾的緣故，直到坐進直升機駕駛艙，他都沒能聯繫上Mako。倒是Herc傳來了訊息，說他已經去學校把Paula載回家，另外他還順便接了Olivia的兩個男孩一併帶回家照看，要他們兩人寬心，只管專心執行勤務。

_Mako，拜託妳千萬要平安無事……_Chuck在心中祈禱。

他強迫自己別因擔憂Mako的安危而分神，或胡思亂想攻擊事件與飽受爭議的遠端遙控無人機甲政策之間的關聯性，全心全意專注於自己眼前的任務。駕駛Jaeger作戰固然是保衛城市與人類的最前線，支撐城市在遭遇攻擊後恢復運作的軍、警、消、醫務人員同樣功不可沒。十年前那位意氣風發、不可一世的Jaeger駕駛員或許不懂這道理，但現年三十一歲的Chuck早已學到尊重不同領域的專業人士。

Chuck聽從勤務中心的指令，飛到據報民眾受困的地點，放機上組員垂降至半毀的大廈，先接走需要緊急醫療照護的傷患，再回頭把剩下的受困者分批載往安全處。他強忍著不多看_Gipsy Avenger_奔跑時踩壞的柏油路面，以及數公里外直昇機墜毀處冒出的火光與濃煙。據說那輛直升機上搭乘的是前去碎頂基地參加會議的PPDC高層人士……

他希望自己分配到的任務是確認和營救遇難的直升機組員，同時卻也顧慮萬一他親眼見到Mako有什麼不測，恐怕憤怒與悲傷的情緒將會導致他無法妥善執行救援任務。

「Hansen！」無線電對講機傳來同僚熟悉的聲音，「我們找到了你的PPDC朋友！她受傷了，不過生命跡象穩定。我們正在把她送往醫院的途中。」

_喔，感謝老天！_

* * *

一直等到Chuck親眼看見Mako躺在病床上，吊在半空中的心才終於放下。

執勤結束之後Chuck直奔碎頂基地附近的前PPDC軍醫院，急診室人滿為患，醫護人員忙得不可開交。由於他不是Mako的親人，手邊也沒有PPDC的安全識別證，因此他被單人病房外的警衛擋了下來。所幸醫院裡熟識的醫生注意到他，再加上院方調資料時發現他是Mako的第三順位醫療緊急聯絡人，這才終於放他進入Mako的病房。

Mako看起來……滿糟的，皮膚灼傷、吸入性嗆傷、多重骨折，但她還有呼吸，她還活著，這才是最重要的。

終於放下心，才意識到自己究竟有多疲累。Chuck癱坐在一旁的陪伴椅，闔上雙眼，思索著他不應該把昏迷的Mako一個人丟在醫院。最起碼等到Mako的「親人」來到醫院陪她。

做了決定，Chuck離開病房，在走廊上打了通電話給Herc，交代Mako的情況，並說明今晚他會留在醫院陪Mako過夜。老戰士Herc面對危機始終處變不驚的鎮靜模樣總能帶給Chuck踏實感，直到今日他仍相信只要老爸站在他身邊，他們可以迎戰任何威脅。「Paula還醒著嗎？……如果她睡了，明天你幫我跟她解釋——」

「Chuck？Chuck？」

少女的臉一出現在螢幕上，Chuck沒由來的眼眶發熱，喉頭哽咽。他想要給她一個擁抱，足以傳達他們有幸再見面的喜悅的大擁抱。_戰時老爸任務結束後，回到家看見我，就是這種心情嗎？_

「嘿，Paula，妳還好嗎？……有受傷嗎？……對不起我今天沒辦法回去陪妳……」

Paula先點了點頭，又搖了搖頭，「我沒事，我沒有受傷，我知道你要陪Mako……」她嘴上說著沒事，聲音卻微微發顫，她故作鎮定的模樣讓Chuck既心疼又有一點點驕傲。「為什麼Jaeger會攻擊Mako？攻擊我們的城市？……以後還會再發生嗎？……我們有辦法阻止嗎？……」

「我不知道。我沒見過那臺Jaeger，也不知道背後是誰在操控。」Chuck據實回答，「不過，我相信PPDC會徹查清楚，並盡全力防止這種攻擊再度發生。」

老實說，他離開PPDC也十年了，講這些話其實沒什麼說服力，但似乎足以暫時安撫Paula。

明天全市學校停課，Chuck沒催促Paula早點上床睡覺，僅要求她別熬夜看新聞，或和同學通宵傳訊。「我會盡快回去，麻煩妳替我照顧老爸。」

「好。」

結束通話後他才想起忘了問那兩個男孩是否已經被他們的母親接走，正想再打電話給Herc，卻先接到了Olivia的訊息，約他在醫院外頭見個面。

有點意外，卻又不完全在意料之外……

Chuck依言離開醫院，走過兩個街區，一輛停在路邊的休旅車朝他閃了大燈，他加快腳步走了過去，迎向開門下車的駕駛。那是一名身材高挑的紅髮女子，她身上穿著和Chuck一樣的深藍色制服。

「Livi。」Chuck打招呼道。

Olivia也是直升機飛行員，她和Chuck隸屬於同一個搜救單位，只不過分配在不同小隊。

「Chuck。」她聽起來相當疲倦，此外還有些許不悅。

「Dylan和Henry在車上嗎？他們都沒事吧？」

Olivia瞪著他好半晌，然後她嘆了口氣，「對，他們都沒事。雖然受了點驚嚇，幸好他們都沒有受傷。」她往旁邊站了一步，好讓Chuck隔著降下三分之一的車窗看到後座兩個睡得東倒西歪的男孩。

望著他們的睡顏，Chuck忍不住微笑。「還能睡得著就好。」他喃喃說。

「Dylan年紀還太小，不記得怪獸戰爭的情況，Henry更是戰後才出生，這次的攻擊不會讓他們聯想起戰爭的景象。」Olivia輕聲說道，不想吵醒睡著的孩子，「倒是Paula，她很稱職地扮演了大姊姊的角色，男孩們說跟她在一起就不會害怕。但我想嚇壞的人其實是她。你最好找時間和她聊一聊。」

「……好，我會跟她談談。謝謝妳告訴我。」

「Chuck，」Olivia繃起臉，問：「Herc知道我們分手了嗎？」

「他知道。」Chuck回答。

「可是今天他還是把Dylan和Henry一起從學校接回家，就好像……他還是把他們當作Paula的弟弟。」

Chuck只能暗暗嘆息。他解釋說：「因為妳和我一樣，Livi，我們都接到緊急出動的命令，勤務什麼時候會結束都說不準。因為妳的兒子和Paula唸同一所學校，而妳在雪梨沒有其他的家人可以替你照顧孩子，更不用說這個時間點臨時要找保母更是難上加難。老爸的想法很簡單，同袍就應該互相支援、彼此照應，他有餘力照顧Dylan和Henry，就不可能把他們留在疏散中的學校。我們沒在交往的事實，並會不影響他的判斷。他的動機不是賣妳人情，或讓妳難堪，而只是單純想要幫忙。」

他懂老爸的思考方式。太瞭解了。他還知道老爸想要促成他們復合……

Olivia的表情明顯軟化了。她轉過頭，抬起眼望向燈火通明的醫院，「就是她，對吧？……那個你忘不了的人。」

Chuck保持沉默。他在心底向Mako道歉，把她當成煙幕彈實在是不得已之舉，他不能讓任何人猜到他真正無法忘懷的對象。

「我知道你有多愛Paula。」Olivia又說：「這時候你沒在家裡陪女兒，而是留在醫院陪她，可見你——」

「Livi，」Chuck忍不住打斷她，「Mako也是家人。就只是這樣。」_僅此而已。_

Olivia搖頭，「算了，Chuck，算了……我走了，男孩們還在車上，我想早點送他們回家。」

「好。路上小心點。」Chuck說：「請妳到家後傳個訊息給我，讓我和老爸放心。」

她捏了一下Chuck的手臂，欲言又止，最後仍放棄了，一語不發回到車上。

Chuck站在人行道上，目送他的前女友駕車離去。

* * *

Chuck臉頰發燙，掌心冒汗，他盡全力保持冷靜，讓自己看起來輕鬆自然。

女孩皺起眉，「你的意思是……我應該刮毛嗎？」

「喔！不、不、不！當然不是！」Chuck趕忙否認，「我的意思是，我希望妳覺得自在。妳的身體是妳的，如果妳想要順其自然，不想要花錢花時間把自己弄得全身光溜溜，那當然很好！一點都沒什麼不對！但如果妳……呃，唔，有使用刮毛刀的需求，最起碼妳應該學會正確的使用方式，才不會弄傷自己。最後，如果哪一天妳決定要開始刮毛，我們去買一把新的刮毛刀，不要用我或老爸的刮鬍刀。刀片就像牙刷或毛巾一樣，是個人衛生用品，不要和別人共用。」

見鬼，為什麼之前沒人告訴他，性教育不是唯一尷尬的親子話題？

注意到這個問題的人其實是Herc——Herc發現自己的刮鬍刀上殘留細毛和血跡，又看見Paula小腿上的貼布，問她受傷經過而她支吾其詞，Herc便已猜到了他刮鬍刀上的血跡從何而來。

於是他告訴Chuck，要Chuck和他們的女孩_好好聊一聊_。

壓根沒想到會碰上這個「基本問題」的Chuck先上網查了親子論壇的相關討論串，又聯絡Mako請教她的意見，在腦中反覆演練擬好的說詞，最後才硬著頭皮找Paula，一起走進犯罪現場浴室，拿起刮鬍刀開始對她說教。

一開始他緊張不已，而Paula更是別開眼不敢直視他。幸好尷尬的氣氛一點一點緩和下來，Chuck發現自己能平心靜氣討論這個話題，也從Paula的口中問出原由：廣告、好奇心、女同學們之間的討論和模仿。

他的女兒離青春期不遠了。好快。

或許現在還早了幾年，Chuck仍決定把握這個機會示範如何使用刮鬍刀。

他永遠都記得，是Herc教他刮鬍子的。

當時他已接到Jaeger學院的入學通知，正打包行李準備動身前往科迪亞克島，有一天Herc突然對他說：「過來看我怎麼刮鬍子。」

_刮鬍子這麼簡單，不用你教，我早就學會了！_Chuck在心裡嘀咕，但他還是不情不願跟在Herc後面進了浴室，一起站在盥洗臺鏡前。

Herc的第一個步驟就讓Chuck停止埋怨——他從沒想過用溫水洗臉，或洗臉後用熱毛巾敷臉！——他專心看著老爸在臉頰塗滿刮鬍泡，順著毛髮生長的方向，從耳朵到嘴巴；若想要清潔溜溜的臉頰，那麼第二次再小心地逆著刮。抿著嘴好讓刀片貼在上唇或下唇的皮膚，往下刮到脖子，則輕輕拉緊皮膚。最後也是最重要的，不是鬍後水，而是動手清洗刀具和水槽，別留下一團髒亂。

這是Chuck非常珍惜的一段記憶，在他們父子幾乎不和對方講話的那幾年，Herc始終以自己的方式關心著他，也總是試圖修補他們的關係。

「Paula，我現在教妳這些，不代表我認為妳應該怎麼做，而是我不希望妳傷到自己。好嗎？……就我的看法，我覺得妳現在還用不到；至於再過幾年，妳想要怎麼做，由妳自己決定。」

見聰明的女孩點了點頭，Chuck滿意地把清乾淨的刮鬍刀掛回架上，「在我比妳大幾歲的時候，老爸教我刮鬍子。也許，有一天，會輪到妳教妳的兒子。」

「Chuck，你希望我是男生嗎？」Paula沒頭沒腦問道。

「嗯？」Chuck眨了眨眼，「不會呀，女孩子很好啊……怎麼了？」

「你是不是認為男生比較酷？」

「女生也可以很酷，像妳，像Mako。」

「可是Chuck，為什麼你沒有女朋友？」

Chuck不曉得該如何回答這個問題。

「Haley的媽媽對你有意思，你知道嗎？」

_Haley的媽媽是哪一位啊？_他努力回想，Haley是Paula的壘球隊隊友，想必她的母親曾經出現在球場邊，但他對那些家長們沒有特別印象。

「還是說，你喜歡男生？」Paula又說：「那也沒關係啊。」

望著女兒閃著好奇的雙眼，以及沒有絲毫惡意的天真表情，Chuck突然感到恐懼——他曾經毫無顧忌，以為他和Herc的關係不會傷害到任何人；但現在，**他可能會傷害到****Paula**。

這些年下來，和同事、朋友、或Paula的同學家長來往，他們父子不時都會被問到有無交往對象、結婚或再婚打算的話題。

Herc總是說他安於現狀，無法忘懷亡妻，更何況他現在也有了孫女，他只想在戰後的歲月裡看著女孩平平安安長大成人。

Chuck總是含糊其辭，推說自己已經遇見了理想的對象，只可惜無法和對方在一起。他們以為Chuck在怪獸戰爭之中失去摯愛——如同許多人的經歷——一位單親爸爸還私下找過他，安慰他說一切順其自然，將來未嘗不會找到第二春。

曾經，有一段時間，Herc和他的關係是他們兩人的事，與旁人無關；可是現在多了Paula，這段關係若曝光，她勢必得承擔他們的自私決定。

駕駛Jaeger戰鬥是一份極端困難的工作，但Chuck反倒認為從怪獸的利爪底下生存是最單純的。

經過了整整六年，此時他才終於_聽懂_當年Herc把他推開時說的那番話。

* * *

Mako一睜開眼，劈頭就問「_Obsidian Fury_攻擊造成多大的傷害」、「操控機甲的駕駛到底是誰」、還有「無人機甲方案的投票決議是什麼結果」。

這位嚷著要離開醫院的不合作病患令醫務人員十分頭痛，偏偏在這個全球防衛出現漏洞的緊要關頭，無法不管三七二十一給這位PPDC秘書長注射鎮靜劑好讓她乖乖接受治療。

Chuck驚訝發現自己竟然能為受傷_不講理的_Mako和院方協調，讓Mako的助理進入病房協助她處理公務。

現在的PPDC已經不是過去Chuck熟悉的組織了，戰後十年的和平歲月，各國政府積極插手PPDC的運作，指派代表進入理事會，干預PPDC的決策；軍火工業試圖取得Jaeger的技術，重金挖角PPDC技術人員或甚至Jaeger駕駛員。戰時招募加入PPDC的成員抱持的保衛人類、犧牲奉獻的精神已經蕩然無存，現在的新成員多半將PPDC視為職業的跳板，政客、軍人、科學家、Jaeger駕駛，無一例外。

但Mako沒有離開，她堅守崗位，一路高升至PPDC秘書長，盡全力守護Stacker Pentecost留下的遺產。

Chuck十分佩服Mako的情操，僅管他一點也不想淌這灘渾水。

近日飽受爭議的無人機甲方案使PPDC內部新舊勢力的角力浮上檯面，Mako為首的少數「守舊派」理事會成員竭力反對，她主張目前遠端遙控的技術還不成熟，系統遭駭入的風險無法排除，火力強大的機甲可能遭人「劫持」。

他們父子私底下也討論過這個話題——

Herc持保留態度，他只說駕駛在遠端操控機甲，就如同身處於模擬器，和臨場發揮是完全不一樣的。一旦他們遭遇到真正的怪獸，那些遠在數千公里外駕駛艙遙控機甲的駕駛能不能確實發揮機甲的能力與怪獸作戰，仍是未知數。

Chuck則認為，一個對駕駛更安全、更有效率的戰爭機器，若使用來保護人類，他沒有理由反對；可是，他也認同Mako的主張，要是遙控無人Jaeger的作業系統遭到入侵，對人類社會造成的危害將超越怪獸，無怪乎一般民眾憂心無人機甲的科技遭到濫用，更不用說這項決策有圖利特定承包商的嫌疑。

「有人在我背後耍手段。我不能躺在這裡，我得快點離開醫院。」

Mako坐立難安，PPDC裡頭有太多她無法信任的人，她急著想親手解決問題。

Chuck決定找老爸過來，幫忙勸Mako不要躁動。

「我馬上出門。」這是Herc回覆他的訊息。

半個小時之後，Herc和Paula一起走進病房。

Paula眼睛充滿血絲，雙眼下方有黑眼圈，貌似昨晚沒有睡好。Chuck張開雙臂，將女兒擁入懷。Paula用力回抱。十三歲的女孩頭頂已經高過他的胸口，Chuck感到心痛，他多希望自己有能力保護女兒，在這個人類傷害人類的世界裡。

「等等你帶Paula回去，今天換我留在這裡陪Mako。」Herc低聲對他說。

Chuck點點頭，接受老爸「換班」的提議。

祖孫三人走到病床前，Paula愣愣望著Mako，伸出手想要碰她平放在床邊的手掌卻又怕不小心弄痛遍體鱗傷的她。Mako回以微笑，但她的笑容因痛苦而扭曲，八成她的動作不慎牽動了傷口。

「妳必須躺著休息，最起碼再兩天。要是妳拖著這樣的身體勉強旅行，只怕得不償失。」Herc難得端出長輩架勢，對Mako擺臉色，「我明白妳面對的棘手難題，雪梨攻擊事件導致無人機甲方案在緊急會議中通過，這不是妳期望的發展。但有些事是急不得的，Mako，想想Stacker，他會怎麼做？他會希望妳怎麼做？讓妳信任的下屬去調查，妳在這裡接受治療的期間也能接收他們的報告。我好歹也認識一些人，PPDC採用無人機甲的決議令不少政府——尤其軍方——感到威脅，或許他們不介意和PPDC內部的反對派交換情報，我可以替妳打探打探。」

Mako安靜聽完Herc的提議，她垂下眼，思索片刻，最終妥協了，「……是的，Mr. Hansen，那就拜託你了。」

「好，我這就去打幾通電話。」Herc轉過身，「Paula，Chuck，你們該回家了，讓Mako能好好休息。」

行動派的Herc立刻掏出手機開始搜尋聯絡人，離開病房到走廊上講電話。

Paula小心翼翼碰了一下Mako的手指，「那我們先走了，Mako，祝妳早日康復。」

「謝謝妳，Paula。」

「我明天再來看妳。保重，Mako。」

父女兩人一前一後步出病房，Chuck正要關上房門的時候，聽見Mako突然叫住他：「Chuck。」

他快步趕回床邊，「什麼事？」

Mako盯著他，遲疑問道：「你們……沒在一起了嗎？」

她指的是Herc。

Chuck默默點頭。

對，他們在四年前「分手了」。

* * *

對Herc的迷戀已經過去了。

並不是說Chuck已經厭倦了這段關係，而是經過六年的「交往」，當初那種幾近狂熱、無法思考的狀態已不復存在。尤其領養Paula之後，近兩年他們很少做愛，難得獨處的片刻通常只有偷幾個吻、擁抱依偎、想要發洩就互打手槍。

Chuck不否認他遇過幾次對他抱有好感並向他示意的對象，而他有_一點點_受到誘惑的經驗。但他從來不曾付諸行動，因為他已經有了Herc，他不想破壞現有的關係。

他不後悔。_**他不能後悔**_，因為打破禁忌的人是他。

可是，他真正考慮過Herc的心情嗎？……Herc對待他的方式從來就跟他猛烈追求的態度沒半點相近，他始終包容他、縱容他，也會回應他的情感，儘管那跟Chuck期待的愛情不大相同。有些時候Chuck感到自責，他擔心自己利用了Herc不忍拒絕他的弱點，迫使Herc進入這段關係。

_如果有尋找第二春打算的人其實是老爸呢？_母親去世至今已經過了十七個年頭，更何況戰爭已經結束多年，與其守著這段必須對外保密的關係，「老派的」Herc想要找個和他一樣重視親人和家庭生活的女士安定下來，似乎是個更合理的選項。

Chuck想了好幾天，直到他自認想清楚了，他帶著沉重的決定，拖著沉重的腳步走進Herc的房間。

「Dad？」

「嗯？」

「如果……如果你有再婚的打算，我可以理解。」那個念頭曾經會把他逼瘋，但現在的他覺得自己可以勉強接受。

Herc詫異瞪著他，隔了一會，才走過半個房間到門口，到Chuck身邊。他用手掌按住他頸窩，「我會一直在這裡，和你，還有Paula。倒是你，Chuck，你——」

Chuck知道他想說什麼。Herc想說的總是那句。「別說了，Dad，別說了。」他揮開老爸的手，好不容易他才下定決心對老爸講出他的決定，不想要又被那句話打發。

「不，Chuck，仔細聽我說，你還年輕，還有許多可能性，別因為固執失去了機會。」

「過了這些年，你還是這麼想嗎？」

「你已經變了，而你自己也知道你變了多少。你已經是個父親了，Chuck，現在你知道有了孩子、處處為孩子設想，是什麼樣的心情了。」Herc總是能輕而易舉看穿他，實在令人生氣。

他還是愛Herc，還是想要維持這段關係，可是他不希望Paula受傷。

因此，Chuck二十七歲、Herc五十歲那年，他們「分手」了。

在那之後他們仍住在一起，共同撫養Paula。偶爾他們也會擁抱、親吻臉頰，但更進一步的親密接觸則完全停止。

過了幾個月，Herc疑似有了交往的對象。他們從沒談論過這個話題，然而Chuck注意到蛛絲馬跡，Herc外出的次數變得頻繁，還有幾次在他身上聞到不是自家浴室沐浴乳的味道。Chuck沒有多問，唯恐從Herc口中聽到證實的回答會令他嫉妒抓狂。

無論Herc和誰交往，似乎都不太順利，因為他和Paula都沒見過Herc把正在交往的對象帶回家。

兩年之後，Chuck第一次交了女朋友。

Olivia是新來的同事，她也是直升機飛行員，剛離婚不久，帶著兩個兒子搬來雪梨。一開始Chuck只是帶她熟悉附近的環境，偶爾聊起家裡的孩子，意外發現她的兩個兒子和Paula唸同一所小學。見她人生地不熟、獨自照顧年幼的孩子，Chuck自然而然多注意她，在她需要調班時他願意配合、臨時出勤找不到保母時他也提議代為照顧男孩幾個小時。起初他沒有特別的用意，僅是單純想要幫助同事，後來他們越走越近，上床幾次之後他們決定交往。

Olivia比他大六歲，她成熟、堅強、獨立、知道自己想要什麼，Chuck覺得跟她相處很輕鬆，不必費太多心神，沒有互相試探的曖昧期、沒有甜蜜的熱戀期，他們幾乎直接進入磨合的穩定期。她的兩個孩子漸漸和Chuck親近起來，九歲的Dylan是個安靜的男孩，他喜歡畫畫，為讀過的故事配上插圖，給認識的人畫肖像；相差一歲半的弟弟Henry完全相反，清醒的時間裡沒有一刻能靜下來，Paula和他玩傳接球時，故意把壘球丟向他接不到的位置讓他在後院裡奔來跑去，他仍樂此不疲。Chuck認為更重要的或許是Olivia和Paula處得來，Paula快要進入青春期了，在她身邊有個成年女性能夠給她基於自身經驗的建議，這應該是好事。

Herc沒表示反對，相反的，他敞開雙臂歡迎Olivia進入他們家，他待她很友善，也很照顧她的兩個兒子。他邀請母子三人一起過節，彷彿他們是一家人。那年聖誕節，他們聚在後院，Herc一手拿著啤酒、一手拿著料理夾和Dylan站在烤肉爐前，Olivia和Paula在桌前準備配菜，Chuck帶著Henry清洗餐具、整理廚房、打雜跑腿，這個景象讓他一度認真考慮是否和Olivia定下來，因為Paula和老爸看起來都很開心。

可是他心底依舊覺得少了些什麼，依然抗拒這個念頭。

Chuck和Olivia交往了一年半，直到Olivia突然向他提出分手。

「我再不放手，就是對你殘忍。」她說：「跟你在一起，我……我圖的是方便。我執勤的時候，你會幫我照顧小孩，你從不抱怨，而且他們也喜歡你。你總是很體貼，幾乎都會遷就我的意見，而且你……你從來不會在我累得只想睡覺時吵著要做愛。我知道你尊重我，甚至相當喜歡我，但你不愛我，Chuck，你從沒愛上我。」

Chuck一聲不吭，因為他無法反駁。

「我始終不了解你，你不讓我了解你。」Olivia既難過又無奈說道：「我不明白你為什麼會和我交往，不是為了愛情、不是追求刺激、不是性、更不是因為『方便』……我唯一想到的可能性，就是你在我身上看到另一個人的影子。

「我想要的不是轟轟烈烈的戀愛，我已經過了那個階段。我尋找的是能和我共同生活、互相依靠，且把Dylan和Henry當作親生兒子對待的人。在這方面，你簡直無可挑剔，你不是為了我勉為其難接納他們，你是真心喜歡和他們相處。

「只是你愛的人不是我，我沒辦法放心和現在的你繼續下去，因為你一旦碰上讓你心動的人，或是你無法忘懷的那個人回頭找你，你可能會突然丟下我，丟下我和男孩們。我不想讓那兩個孩子再經歷一次這種他們還無法理解的事……又或者，你會因為『責任感』勉強自己留在我身邊，而那只會讓我們都不好過。」

她沒有哭，也沒有提高音量，但她說的每一句都狠狠敲進Chuck的心裡。

和Olivia分手並未讓Chuck感到特別失落——至少比不上和Herc分手時的低落。

在工作場合碰到Olivia，一開始有點尷尬，但她表現得很自然，見面時也會打招呼，互相問候家人，讓Chuck鬆了一口氣。他還是關心她的兒子們，付出的關心並不會因為他和他們的母親分手而消失。

Chuck決定暫時不再和任何人交往，在他能完全放掉對Herc殘存的感情之前，他都不適合和另一個人發展關係。

雪梨高峰會攻擊事件改變了很多事，Chuck再度被拉回PPDC的世界，同時戰爭的回憶使得原本埋藏在他心底的感情再次變得強烈。

生命是如此短暫且充滿意外，他不想浪費有限的時間在另一個人身上，或者無限期的等待。

就在他做出決定時，Olivia傳來封訊息給他，表明她想和Chuck私下談談。

* * *

他們追著機甲訊號的線索，一路追至位於西伯利亞的廢棄機甲工廠，成功逮到_Obsidian Fury_，並揭開神秘駕駛的真面目。

令人錯愕的真相使得Mako再也無法躺在醫院養傷，所幸她的傷勢已經復原到一定程度，並得到醫生的出院許可，勉勉強強同意她趕去碎頂基地坐鎮指揮。

Herc決定和她同行，一方面他放不下重傷未癒的Mako，另一方面則是局勢發展令這位退休老兵、PPDC前任元帥十分不安。

至於Chuck，他留在家照顧女兒，以及守著他自己的工作崗位。

Chuck已經想清楚了，危機不會因為戰爭結束而消失。他究竟有多少個「明天」，沒人能夠回答，他不想要因為顧慮「明天」而放棄他真正想要相守的人。

無論和誰交往，Chuck勢必都得向對方隱瞞他真正的心情，因此兩人之間總會有隔閡。

他已經試過了，他聽從了Herc的勸言試了一次，和年齡相近的對象交往，也還算認真經營過這段感情，但他繞了一圈又回到原點。

這是他的選擇，而他想要堅持下去。

載Herc前去機場的路上，Chuck把握父子兩人難得的獨處時間，盡最大的努力把他的想法用語言表達清楚。（這時候他忍不住懷念起Drift。）

「我懂你說的話，Dad，我確實聽懂了。可是我沒有辦法。我或許變了，可是我想要的人，卻從來都沒有改變。我不要求我們回到只有我們兩人的相處模式，我只要你明白我的想法，我願意更小心，願意再等幾年，直到Paula成年——等到她能獨立了，我們就不必時時刻刻擔心萬一出了什麼差錯，會害她被送去寄養家庭或團體家屋。

「我不要求你現在回答我……等到這個危機解除了，你好好想想，再回覆我。」

將近三十分鐘的車程裡Herc一語不發，下車時他拍了一下Chuck的肩膀，叮嚀他好好照顧自己和Paula，然後他頭也不回走向軍用停機坪。

* * *

下班後，Chuck和Olivia約在她住處附近的一間非連鎖小咖啡館。

因為工作的緣故，他們很少單獨約會，不同時間休假就待在家補眠和幫忙照顧對方的孩子，若同時間休假就一起帶孩子們出遊。

櫃檯後方的年輕咖啡師親切地向Olivia打招呼，很顯然她是這間小店的常客。

他們坐進店面角落不顯眼的沙發座，各自手捧冒著奶泡香氣的咖啡杯，安靜啜飲了好幾分鐘，Olivia先開口了：

「Chuck，之前我從沒告訴過你，現在我有勇氣對你說了：我是你的粉絲。我不是追星族，Jaeger Fly……現在還有人在用這個詞嗎？……我是_Striker Eureka_的支持者，如同許多澳洲人，由衷感激你們守衛我們的海岸線。我們從沒見過面，我只在電視新聞上看過你，當時我覺得你是個不可一世的渾小子，但你確實有驕傲的本錢，你是全世界最頂尖的Jaeger駕駛之一，你們父子和_Striker Eureka_是戰無不勝的戰神。

「一直等到戰爭結束數年，你變成我的同事，我才有機會認識你本人。你和我想的完全不一樣，你很容易相處，對我也很好，再加上我的虛榮心作祟……那時我才剛結束將近十年的婚姻，不想太早進入下一段感情，我告訴自己，短暫的反彈式關係無傷大雅，而且能和大名鼎鼎的Chuck Hansen約會，為什麼不呢？……可是等我一回過神，我發現我們已經一起過節，Herc和Paula都把我和男孩們當成家裡的一份子，而我也開始考慮婚姻。然後我慌了，一方面是我還沒有準備好，另一方面是你似乎還愛著別人。

「可是最近的攻擊讓我改變了想法，我都忘了戰爭時大家『把握當下』的心態。我不想失去你，Chuck，你不必擔心無法給我承諾，我不在乎，我不想要因為顧慮而直接放棄你。我願意再試試，我不想就這樣結束。」

Chuck靜靜聽完她的告白，縱使覺得自己很殘忍，他還是必須拒絕她。

「對不起，Livi，我……我不應該再耽誤妳的時間。」

他強迫自己直視著那雙因期待落空而變得黯淡的眼睛。

「妳說的沒錯，我確實在妳身上尋找另一個人的影子，但我從來沒有把妳當做替代品。我真的很喜歡妳，也很喜歡妳的兩個兒子，而我也曾經考慮過和妳共組家庭的可能性。但就像妳說的，那樣對妳不公平，因為我心裡依然想著別人，同時我也不敢保證永遠將妳和男孩們擺在最前面。」

「……我明白了。」縱使難掩失望，她仍坦然接受了Chuck的答覆。

「對不起。」

「不，你不需要道歉。」

「如果妳願意，我還是想參與Dylan和Henry的成長，在我心中他們仍是Paula的弟弟。我並不是想要監護權或探視權那種東西，而是學校話劇演出時坐在觀眾席，或運動比賽時站在場邊加油，讓他們知道無論如何我都關心他們，我……我沒有拋棄他們。」

Olivia別過臉，抬手按著眼角。「……好……當然好。」她哽咽說。

Chuck尷尬地移開視線，假裝沒看見他害Olivia落淚。

隔了好一會，他聽見Olivia說：「那個人，那個你無法忘懷的人，她也是比你大幾歲、帶著一兩個孩子的單親媽媽嗎？」也許是為了緩和氣氛，她開玩笑補上：「或許還有一頭紅髮？」

Chuck從來沒想過這些關聯性！

Herc確實比他大上幾歲、單獨照顧兒子、以及一頭紅髮……

見Chuck呆若木雞的模樣，Olivia被逗笑了，「看來你確實有喜歡的類型。」

她站起來，拍了一下Chuck的肩膀，「上班時候見。」她丟下這句話和還沒反應過來的Chuck，逕自離開咖啡館。

回家路上，Chuck順道去了一趟住家附近的超市，打算在熟食區買些現成的食物當作他和Paula的晚餐。他注意到好幾排來不及補貨的空架，好奇是不是戰時的日用品搶購潮又出現了。

在餐桌上，已知稍早他和Olivia相約見面，Paula小心翼翼打量他半晌，才小心翼翼問道：「你和Olivia復合了嗎？」

「沒有。」Chuck搖頭，「我們不適合。」

少女臉上的表情混雜著困惑和遺憾，不過她仍說：「沒關係，單身也很好啊。」

「是呀，單身也很好。」Chuck同意，「對不起，我知道妳一直很喜歡Olivia，她也很喜歡妳。」

Paula聳聳肩，「無所謂，我們三個人也可以過得很好。」

* * *

無人機甲派遣當日，作業系統就遭駭，大量機甲轉向攻擊各國的碎頂基地，破壞造成嚴重傷亡，PPDC幾乎癱瘓。太平洋海底的裂口短暫開啟，三隻怪獸進入人類的世界，環太平洋國家再度進入戰備。沿海城市宣布警戒，一夕間彷彿又回到戰時。有些城市出現暴動，暴民趁火打劫，全城陷入混亂。

雪梨市還算平靜，除了超市商場出現排隊搶購人潮和短暫的物價波動，大多數市民的生活又回復到攻擊之前。

Chuck再度因為救災連續出勤好幾天，他繃緊神經，恨自己無法站上最前線為人類戰鬥。

那些沒經過戰爭洗禮的半吊子駕駛員幾乎全部折損得一乾二凈，PPDC什麼時候變得如此不堪一擊？

「為什麼你不回去駕駛Jaeger？」Paula問過他這個問題。

Chuck老實回答：「因為我已經十年沒進駕駛艙，我的表現不見得比那些菜鳥還好。」更何況，現在的他有太多記憶不能被搭擋看見。

殘存的機甲在日本和怪獸發生了一場大戰，經歷鏖戰終於消滅了體型遠超越以往的龐然怪物，解除了攸關全人類生死存亡的危機。

與上一回不同，這次是一個人為的悲劇。

Herc暫時留在Mako身邊，協助她收拾留下的一堆爛攤子。

PPDC內部再度陷入分歧，主戰派想要對另一個世界主動出擊，但有更多人不願意冒險打沒有勝算的仗。譴責PPDC科技遭到濫用釀災、過於輕率採用無人機甲、質疑承包商資格不符，各種無濟於事的秋後算帳再度讓PPDC忙於應付政治追殺和輿論圍剿。

Herc在空閒的時候會打電話給他們，關心Paula的近況，也將最新的發展告訴Chuck。至於被問到何時返家，他只說事情告一段落他就會回澳洲。

兩個月之後，有天Herc傳訊給他，說他已經在軍機上，將會從機場自行搭車回家。

Chuck收到訊息時他正好在下班回家的路上，螢幕上簡短的字句帶給他難以言喻的好心情，只想大吼大叫幾聲發洩情緒。當他推著購物車走進超市，他才意識到自己一路吹著口哨。

軍機不像民航機有時刻表可以查詢到站時間，不曉得Herc幾點會到雪梨，他猜想家裡應該多準備一點食物，以免老爸回到家三更半夜肚子餓。

領養Paula之後，Chuck相信他們父子倆進步最多的技能絕對是廚藝，他學會煮一些簡單的料理，水煮、簡易微波爐食譜、將半成品食材塞進設定好溫度和時間的烤箱。他不敢說自己煮的東西有多好吃，但至少他們努力讓一個正在成長發育的女孩吃得健康。

今天Paula放學回到家沒直接穿過客廳走進她的房間，而是在門口高喊Chuck的名字。Chuck丟下那鍋預計分裝冷藏吃上三天的燉肉，離開廚房，快步走向大門。

他看到祖孫兩人肩並肩站在門廳。

Chuck跑了過去，一把抱住Herc。

不知道過了多久，他才想起自己明明說過「他會更小心」這種保證。

Chuck有點不好意思鬆開手，就在擁抱結束前，他感覺到Herc輕吻了一下他的臉頰。

不需言語，Herc的眼神和舉止，已經讓Chuck明白他的心意——這是他的答覆，他也願意和他繼續相守。

Chuck不由得開心笑了。

「歡迎回家。」

**Author's Note:**

> 為了寫這篇，補了讓我白眼翻到後腦勺的PR2，然後再複習了一次PR，更加感嘆PR第一集真是美好啊！（拭淚）
> 
> 這隻小袋鼠根本已經成熟得變成另外一個人，算了，反正這系列早就是平行世界XD


End file.
